Le mystère de l'éventail
by Darsk
Summary: Hikaru a répondu à toutes les autres questions. Pourquoi pas à celle ci? ça doit nécessairement cacher quelque chose ! [Crack][POV Waya][Spoilers tome 15]


**Titre :** Le mystère de l'éventail  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom :** Hikaru no go  
**Personnages :** Waya, Isumi, Nasé, Fukui  
**Rating :** K+ (juste pour images mentales dérangeantes )  
**Disclaimer** : Tous ces attachant personnages sortent de l'imagination de Yumi Hotta et c'est Takeshi Obata qui a su leur donner corps de manière propre à faire baver toute fangirl... euh, je veux dire, de manière à les rendre encore plus intéressants.  
**Spoilers** : Volume 15, pour qui est un peu plus doué en déductions que ces quatre-là.

_(écrit pour la communauté 31jours, sur le thème "éventail") _

* * *

**  
**

- Alors? ça cache quelque chose, non?

Brandissant devant lui le Go Weekly ouvert à la page de l'article incriminé, Waya semble bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse satisfaisante. Nasé ne cache pas un sourire amusé, tandis qu'Isumi réprime un soupir. Fukui, de son côté, semble pour le moment trop occupé à suivre des yeux une mouche se promenant sur le bord de son assiette pour prêter la moindre attention à autre chose.

- Tu sais, Waya... Je ne crois vraiment pas que cette question mérite qu'on s'y attarde. Hikaru n'avait sans doute rien de particulier à répondre, voilà tout.

Waya lève les yeux au ciel avec une demi-grimace expressive. On pouvait toujours compter sur Isumi-le-sempiternellement-raisonnable pour dénier au monde tout mystère et toute fantaisie. Mais il en fallait plus pour le faire renoncer. Il reprend encore ses arguments, appuyant chacun d'un coup d'index sur le journal désormais posé au centre de la table.

- Mais non voyons! Si tu lis toute l'interview, tu vois bien que Hikaru a répondu à toutes les autres questions. _Toutes. _Même celle qui lui demandait s'il avait une petite amie. Même celle qui concernait sa défaite écrasante au point d'en être honteuse aux shin Shodan Series. Même celle qui l'a obligée à reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à battre Akira. Et ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il déteste admettre qu'Akira est meilleur. Enfin bon, je le comprends très bien, à sa place je ne pourrais même pas supporter ce type. Euh, oui bon je m'égare... Mais bref! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Hikaru a joué le jeu de l'interview tout du long... sauf pour cette question! Mais pourquoi celle-ci? C'était innocent, non, par rapport à ces autres? Donc ça doit nécessairement cacher quelque chose!

Waya fixe Isumi à la fin de sa tirade, comme le mettant au défi de le contredire encore une fois. Mais Nasé le sauve en intervenant, l'air pensive.

- C'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit... C'est un peu bizarre que Hikaru ait répondu comme ça. Surtout qu'il ne s'est pas esquivé en disant que c'était juste comme ça... il a dit que c'était un "secret"...

Nasé a prononcé le mot avec une sorte de délectation, et ses yeux ont eu l'air de se mettre à briller. Pour un peu, Waya relèverait les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que les filles réagissaient toujours comme ça quand il était question de secrets? Mais bon, pour cette fois, il ne va pas s'en plaindre, ça va dans son sens. Il renchérit donc avec enthousiasme.

- Exactement! Et puis en plus, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais remarqué? Depuis qu'il est revenu après ses absences répétées, Hikaru semble avoir changé dans sa manière de jouer... et ça coïncide avec l'apparition de cet éventail! Il l'a maintenant à la main à chacune de ses parties.

- Mais... C'est peut-être simplement pour se la jouer cool, non? Ce n'est pas le genre de trucs que les garçons de quinze ans font?

En voyant Nasé sourire de cette façon à la fois innocente et provocante, Waya ne peut que grogner intérieurement une fois de plus devant cette faculté dont les filles semblent disposer de manière innée. Et c'est d'autant pire qu'il ne trouve rien à rétorquer sur l'instant. Mais contre toute attente, Isumi vient à son secours.

- Non, je ne pense pas que Hikaru... Enfin, je veux dire, je crois que la raison, quelle qu'elle soit, n'est pas si superficielle. Quand il joue, il est vraiment sérieux. Et puis... quand il a arrêté de jouer, il était vraiment malheureux. Peut-être que cet éventail lui sert à marquer sa nouvelle résolution?

Brave Isumi. Comme il se porte au secours de Shindo pour ne pas laisser médire de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu raconté à Waya ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Hikaru à son retour de Chine, mais il en savait certainement plus qu'eux sur toute cette affaire. Alors... pourquoi donc n'était-il donc pas capable de faire des suggestions un brin plus palpitantes?? Mais soit, s'il faut lui tirer les vers du nez... Quand bien même il se tairait, il avait appris à décrypter les expressions d'Isumi, et saurait en l'observant si sa supposition était fondée.

- Si c'était ça, tu avoueras que le choix d'un éventail est pour le moins étrange. C'est vieillot, plutôt efféminé... en plus de ne pas du tout coller au style de Hikaru, comme marque de résolution, on a vu mieux! Sauf si... l'éventail pourrait représenter quelque chose de spécial pour lui non? Tu dis qu'il était malheureux... Est-ce que ce ne serait pas parce que sa petite amie venait de rompre avec lui par hasard? Ils étaient amie d'enfance, et elle est bien mignonne, je l'ai rencontrée une ou deux fois... alors ça a dû être très dur pour lui... ce n'est pas ça? Et puis l'éventail, ce serait un objet venant d'elle auquel il se raccrocherait avec résolution avec dans l'idée de gagner toutes ses parties pour l'impressionner et la récupérer, pour qu'elle cesse de lui préférer ce joueur de shogi?

Waya est plutôt fier de son hypothèse. Au moins, elle a le mérite d'être amusante. Si c'est ça, il va pouvoir taquiner Hikaru pendant des mois. Mais... Ah, raté. Vu à quel point Isumi hausse les sourcils, ça ne doit pas être ça. Dommage, il aimait vraiment bien son idée. Enfin, peut-être que même si Isumi n'est pas au courant, il y a quand même du vrai à creuser là-dedans..? Une nouvelle intervention de Nasé vient interrompre le cours de ses pensées avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre.

- Hé mais! Si cet éventail représente quelque chose de spécial pour lui... Est-ce que vous n'avez pas entendu cette rumeur disant que Hikaru est un grand fan de maître Kurata et que celui-ci lui dédicacerait un éventail le jour où Hikaru parviendrait à le battre? Si ça se trouve, c'est lui dont Hikaru est amoureux, et il avait cessé de jouer parce qu'il était désespéré d'avoir perdu la première moitié d'autographe du maître, et il s'est remis à jouer avec une nouvelle détermination et un éventail vierge à la main pour se rappeler sans cesse son objectif!

Nasé semble très fière d'elle. Et encore plus en voyant les yeux de Waya et d'isumi ronds commes des soucoupes. Elle éclate de rire. Waya préfère croire que ce n'était vraiment qu'une blague, et grommelle.

- Oui, bon, OK, on n'avancera à rien comme ça, vous y mettez de la mauvaise volonté... Je préfèrerais encore croire les rumeurs prétendant que Hikaru sort avec Akira. Et pourtant, rien que l'imaginer me donne envie de vomir. on bref... Pensez ce que vous voulez, moi je continue à sentir qu'il y a un mystère là-dessous. Et puisque c'est comme ça, je trouverai sans vous.

Il referme sèchement le journal pour le ranger dans son sac. Ce faisant, il provoque l'envol de la mouche qui n'avait pas quitté l'assiette de Fukui depuis le début de la conversation, paraissant trouver à son goût les restes de sauce. Voyant son objet d'étude se tirer à tire d'ailes, le garçon adresse à Waya un regard à la fois réprobateur et peiné. Mais Waya ne se sent certes pas d'humeur à être fixé de la sorte pour une raison qui lui échappe totalement.

- Eh bien, quoi, Fuku? Toi aussi, tu as une hypothèse abracadabrante à soumettre pour expliquer pourquoi Hikaru ne se sépare plus de cet éventail?

Fukui cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, n'ayant eu aucune raison de s'attendre à une telle aggressivité. Lui aimait bien Waya, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si souvent l'énerver. Mais pas contrariant, il incline la tête de côté et réfléchit posément à la question posée. Et il répond très sérieusement.

- Son éventail renferme l'âme d'un grand joueur de go, et il lui donne l'inspiration et la détermination nécessaires pour jouer. Ma grand-mère m'a déjà raconté une histoire comme ça.

Décidément... Waya ne sait plus s'il doit rire ou pleurer. C'est désespérant. Il se contente de soupirer. Et attire vite fait l'attention de la serveuse pour demander un dessert. Là, il a besoin d'un truc sucré pour le réconforter.


End file.
